Strike
by Lily Story
Summary: When you've had as hard of a life like Astrid, finding someone that actually treats you good is hard. Finding someone you actually trust is even harder. When she meets Hiccup, she feels like her life is finally falling into place. With the help of her therapist and boyfriend she's able to overcome her past, and finally start to forget about everything that happened TRIGGER WARNINGS
1. Chapter One

_**Strike**_

 _ **A/N: Okay, Night Changes was going to be the next story, but that is taking longer than planned. It will be up soon enough but in the mean time, have this! This idea has been driving me up a wall until I finally started it.**_

 _ **And some more news! I have in the works a Percabeth/Hiccstrid story, so it should be fun. I recently finished the PJO/HOO series and fell in love with it. I can't help my self!**_

 _ **So, if you're in to that, I shall keep you all updated about what's going on with that story.**_

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING FOR PTSD, CUTTING, AND DRINKING FOR LATER CHAPTERS.**_

 _ **There will also be talk of adoption, abuse (both physically and emotionally).**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Astrid hadn't meant to drop anything.

She was sitting on the couch, her coffee cup in her hand staring at the TV when her boyfriends black cat jumped on the back of the couch and scared her. Her coffee mug slipped from her hand and spilled all over the carpet.

Her hands shook as she shook her head, mumbling to herself. Hiccup would be up any minute and she had to find _some_ way to get the stain up before he noticed.

Toothless walked up to her, his big green eyes apologetic as she started breathing harder. He hadn't _meant_ to scare her.

"Hiccup's gonna… He's going to _freak_." she pushed her fingers through her hair, jumping up from the couch and rushing to the kitchen.

She had been through things like this before. Accidentally spilling things and getting yelled at, getting _hit_. Hiccup isn't like that, she knows. But she also thought that – she shook her head. Thinking about _that_ wouldn't do her any good at all. Her therapist had just been telling her about how good she was doing about not having _episodes_. The smallest things always set her off though.

Astrid was kneeling down in front of the couch, doing her best to clean up her mess. She heard the door open and then the sound of Hiccup's voice "Astrid?"

"Oh Gods." she started breathing harder when she heard his footsteps getting closer to her. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she reached up to push her hair out of her face.

His footsteps stopped behind her and she could hear the confusion in his voice when he started talking "Astrid? What's going on?"

"I uhm.." she took a deep breath, sitting straight up "Toothless scared me, not that he meant to or anything, and I… I accidentally dropped my cup. Coffee kind of.. Kind of went _everywhere_."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, looking from her face to the spilled coffee and back to her face "That's fine, Astrid. Toothless scares everyone." she didn't look reassured at all. Astrid had always been closed up, he just hoped that she would open up to him soon "That's… Why.. Why are you crying?"

Astrid sniffled. She used the sleeves of her shirt to wipe her face as she pushed herself to her feet. Hiccup knows certain things could set her off. Even though they've been together for six months, he still hasn't figured out _what_ things it is "I.. I don't know. I need to go."

"Astrid -"

Before he could say anything else, Astrid was out the door. She feels bad. Hiccup deserves to be told about what she's been through. All he does know is that she's been seeing a therapist since she was twelve. Astrid is more than thankful that he's never pressured her about it.

Astrid was on the phone as she got in her car. She needed to see her therapist.

 **00000**

The drive to her therapist, Miss Atkin, was only twenty minutes but it felt like forever. She can't remember the last time she had called to see if she could fit her in last minute. Since moving in with Hiccup, she hasn't felt as horrible as she usually does. He makes her feel _better_ without even really trying.

Astrid walked into the building, avoiding eye contact with the people sitting in the waiting room and walked up to the door to Miss Atkin's office. She wasn't sure if she was with a patient or not, but Astrid needed to talk to her. It was important to Astrid.

She raised her fist to knock but the door was pulled open. Miss Atkin's shocked face quickly turned to a smile "Astrid! I didn't know you'd be here so soon. I just finished up with Rachel, come on in."

Rachel gave Astrid a forced smile as she walked by. The two girls had talked plenty times before, both of them going through the same thing. They have known each other since they were both sixteen, meeting back when they were in the same foster care. The two had lost touch once they both finally went to _good_ homes, but quickly got back in touch once they realized they were seeing the same therapist.

Rachel, or appropriately nicknamed Ruffnut by Astrid, had kept Astrid updated on her life. Apparently, Ruffnut has this long lost twin no one told her about, and only found out about him when he tracked her down. Their parents had separated them at birth. Theodore staying with his mom, and Ruffnut getting unlucky, and stuck with their father.

Astrid was almost as shocked as Ruffnut was.

"I'll give you a call later." Ruffnut said as she walked by "Lots has happened."

Astrid nodded "Yeah, I'll be waiting."

Miss Atkin waved Astrid in, holding the door open for her "What's going on, Astrid? Your appointment isn't for another week."

Astrid let out a sigh, walking over to the couch and falling onto it. She leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling "This morning Heath's cat scared me." Astrid let out another sigh, this time a little more dramatic. She never wanted to call him _Hiccup_ to her therapist. Something about letting his nickname slip was just too private for her, and she needs a little more private in her life "I had woken up before him, and I was out in the living room drinking coffee and watching the news. The cat didn't _mean_ to scare me, I know it, but he did."

Miss Atkin leaned back into her chair, her hands folded in her lap as she watched Astrid "I accidentally dropped my coffee and it went _everywhere._ " Astrid threw her hands out as emphasis "And I mean everywhere. The carpet, the side of the couch, and I just… I freaked out." Astrid shook her head with a frown, her eyes still glued to the ceiling "His cat was giving me this look like he was sorry, and I just kept having this thought that Heath would see it and flip out and just start -"

"Astrid." Miss Atkin leaned forward, her eyes set on Astrid. She didn't have to be looking at Astrid's face to tell that she was getting ready to cry "From what you've told me about Heath, he sounds like a good guy. I know what you've been through has been _horrible_ , but people make mistakes. Not every one is going to -"

"Please don't say it." Astrid finally lifted her head and looked at her therapist "Heath is a great guy. I trust him everything. But please just… Speak as my friend and not my therapist. I just need a friend."

Miss Atkin gave her a sympathetic look "Astrid -"

"Please." Astrid felt on the verge of tears again "This isn't a scheduled visit, so can't it be a _friend_ visit? You've known me for thirteen years. I trust you more than I trust _anyone_."

Miss Atkin got up from her chair and moved over to sit next to Astrid. She put an arm around her. It is against the rules, she knows. But Astrid has always been that one client she has that actually _means_ more than everyone else. Is that bad for a therapist? Probably. "Have you told him anything yet?"

"No. I'm too scared to tell him. What if he's not prepared to date someone that has such a screwed up life?"

"He's been with you for six months already, yes?" Astrid nodded "Just sit him down, Astrid. He needs to know."

"I know he does. He deserves it, but -"

"No buts. This boy sounds like he really cares about you, and I'm positive he'll want to help you."

Astrid crossed her arms and stared straight forward "Or he'll want to just throw me out like everyone else has."

Miss Atkin's shook her head "You know you shouldn't be thinking like that. It'll be hard to get over, and I'm sure Heath won't just -" Astrid turned and gave her a warning look "He won't throw you out, Astrid. You're a special girl. Very sweet and beautiful. He's lucky to have someone like you."

Astrid scoffed "Daniel didn't think I was very special."

Just saying the name sent her head spinning. What he did to her was unforgettable, no matter how hard she tries. Miss Atkin had tried hard to help her forget but nothing she said or did worked "You shouldn't think about him. You know he was bad for you now. You know what thinking about him does."

Miss Atkin didn't have to point or gesture or anything. Astrid _knew_ what she was talking about. She had scars running up and down her arms from some of her weakest moments. She had explained _that_ much to Hiccup, that she's just had a rough life and at one point, the cuts made her feel better. He understood, and _still_ didn't pressure her about why her life had been so rough.

"Heath is… I think he's too nice to his own good. He doesn't pressure me in to telling him anything unlike -"

"Astrid, stop." Miss Atkin's let out a sigh as she rubbed Astrid's arm "You just need to rest. You need to go back home, apologize for running out on Heath, and rest. Maybe also let the cat know you aren't angry at him."

Astrid snorted, running a hand down her face "That cat means the world to him. I'm sure he's already scolded the poor thing. I won't be getting much rest." Astrid pushed herself off the couch "I have some big plans with Heath tonight. Do you have any fun planned?"

Miss Atkin laughed, glad to see Astrid wanting to have a normal conversation "Oh yes. My son is stopping by tonight and I'm finally meeting his mysterious girlfriend."

Astrid smiled. She had heard bits and pieces about her son, never enough for her to know much about him, but enough to know that he seems like a friendly enough guy "Sounds like you have a fun night planned. I should let you go. I want to let Heath know that I'm okay and not mad at him."

Miss Atkin gave her a reassuring smile "You have a good night, Astrid. You have my number, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

Astrid nodded, her hand resting on the door knob "I know. Thanks for everything."

 **00000**

Astrid hesitated before opening the door to the apartment. She shouldn't be nervous at all to see Hiccup. She's done a lot of stupid things, and running out of a boyfriends apartment for something so little is top of the list. She honestly thought Hiccup would be mad at her, but as soon as she walked in the door Hiccup was off the couch and rushing towards her.

For a split second she thought he was going to hit her. When he pulled her to him for a hug she was confused. She ran out with no explanation after ruining his carpet. Why was he hugging her?

He let out a relieved sigh, and pulled her closer " _Please_ don't run out like that again, Astrid."

Astrid hesitated before she wrapped her arms around him. This isn't what she was expecting at all. He almost sounded _scared_ , like he wasn't expecting her to come back at all. Mostly, he sounded relieved that she _had_ come back.

"I'm sorry.. I just freaked out, I thought you'd be mad."

Hiccup pulled back, cupping her face and giving her a smile "Over spilled coffee? It happens, milady. I couldn't be mad at you for something so silly."

Relief bloomed in her chest. He wasn't mad at her, _and_ he looked happy to see her. Coming home to Hiccup was one of the best feelings for her, and she loves the feeling of actually being _wanted_. He leaned forward, quickly kissing her before dropping his hands to her waist "You need to get ready. It's not that far of a drive, but they like me to be early. More conversation before the actual dinner."

Astrid nodded, backing away and shutting the door. She made her way towards their bedroom, stopping behind the couch when she saw Toothless watching her. Picking him up, she pressed a kiss to the top of the cats head "I know you didn't mean to scare me." Toothless let out a purr, nuzzling her chin "Don't get too attached now." she mumbled to the cat as she walked into the bedroom.

Hiccup watched his girlfriend with his cat. If he could go back in time and tell his twenty-four year old self that a year later he would be living with and dating the most amazing and beautiful girl he has ever met, he would think his future self was crazy.

She was secretive, yes, but he loves every part of her.

Astrid walked out a minute later, Toothless right behind her. She looked up at him, giving him a smile "Ready?"

He held his hand out for her "Yeah. You look perfect."

 **00000**

Astrid has never had the meet the parents dinner before. She's never met any boyfriends parents before, if she's being honest. She considers this a big step in their relationship. Moving in together was a pretty big step, too, but meeting the parents? Doesn't that just make things ten times more serious in a relationship?

"My mom is going to love you."

Astrid smiled "I sure hope so."

"You know my parents are divorced, right?" Astrid nodded. She remembers Hiccup saying something about it a few times, but never telling her why "They both agreed to be _civil_ when they meet you."

Astrid reached over, resting her hand on his leg as he drove "They must know how important this is to you." she felt jealous. She really shouldn't at all, but she does. He was lucky enough to have parents who _actually_ love him.

"I think its more of they know how important _you_ are to me."

Screw having parents who love you. As long as Hiccup loves her, that's enough for her.

He pulled into a driveway and Astrid looked up at the house. She tilted her head. Was this Hiccup's childhood home? It was huge and she would love to live somewhere like this.

"Just… Heads up. My mom has a lot of dogs. She just has this habit that if she sees one up for adoption, she'll normally do it."

"Well, I do love dogs."

The couple walked up to the door hand-in-hand. Hiccup opened the door, letting Astrid walk in first before closing the door behind them. The look on her face must have been one of amazement because Hiccup laughed when he saw it "Why do you look so..."

"Amazed?" Hiccup nodded, reaching out to take her hand "I've never been in a house so huge before. I love it."

Hiccup pulled her forward "Like I said, a lot of dogs. She needs all the space she can get."

As if on cue, she heard the sound of claws hitting the ground. Hiccup let go of Astrid's hand and kneeled down "Is that my girl? _Stormfly_?"

Astrid's eyes widened when a greyhound came charging at Hiccup, her tail wagging out of control. Hiccup caught the dog, standing up and laughing when she licked his face. He turned to Astrid "This is my favorite dog mom has ever taken in. Stormfly."

Stormfly stared at Astrid, her tail not slowing down. She started wiggling, trying to get out of Hiccup's arms to see Astrid. Hiccup held her out "She wants to meet you."

Astrid smiled when she took Stormfly from Hiccup. The dog licked her chin and tried to climb up her to lick every inch of her face. She laughed, hugging the dog closer to her "I like her."

Hiccup crossed his arms, smiling at the scene "Stormfly is usually nervous around new people. She seems to like you, too."

There were footsteps and a voice that Astrid recognized all too well "Judging by Stormfly's disappearance, I would say my son is home." his mom, or as Astrid knows her as, Miss Atkin, turned the corner, freezing when she saw Astrid.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice at all. He was just so excited to have his parents and girlfriend meet for the first time "Mom!" he rushed over to her, pulling his mom into a hug before motioning to Astrid, who was still holding Stormfly close to her "Mom, this is Astrid. Astrid, this is my mom, Val."

Astrid hugged Stormfly closer to her. Her therapist is her boyfriends mom. Was she going to tell Hiccup everything she's been through? About everything she's said about him? Astrid was almost certain she was blushing. She'd told her therapist – or who she now knows is Hiccup's mom, Val – _everything_ that has happened between them.. And she means _everything._ From how they met, and their first kiss, to their _first time_ and how he made her feel better about herself.

Should she tell him that she already knows his mom?

Astrid opened her mouth to say something but his mom stepped forward, putting a smile on her face that Astrid has seen plenty of times before in therapy "Astrid. You're just as beautiful as Hiccup says."


	2. Chapter Two

_**A/N: I still have the poll going for what Hiccup and Astrid's baby should be (or if you want twins!) up on my profile. Go vote!**_

 _ **Also, I have a name for my Hiccstrid/Percabeth story. Rite of Passage. I've got the first draft written, but I want more done before I post anything from it. I go back to work in a week so I'm doing my best to get everything I need done!**_

 _ **A Random Person (the guest reviewer): I normally will answer reviews if they have an account, but many good questions! Daniel is of course Dagur, there will be more back story in later chapters! Stoick and Valka's divorce will actually be explained shortly. I haven't decided if it will be this chapter or the next, but soon. Cloudjumper will be a dog, but I haven't decided what kind. I was actually thinking of going with Henry or Hayden but a majority of the stories I've read that has been his modern name. And then it was going to be Heathcliff, But I found I liked Heath ten times better. :) I hope you enjoy what you read! **_

_**Chapter Two**_

Astrid was still trying to wrap her head around her therapist being Hiccup's mom. She could have easily just told Hiccup, but she didn't. Val went along with it, pretending that she had just met Astrid, and she appreciated it. It made her feel _so_ good that she knows Val hasn't been telling her son anything that goes on.. but that's doctor patient confidentiality, right? Anything she says is safe in that office.

It wasn't as awkward or weird as she thought it was going to be either. Val was just as nice as she was in the office. Astrid knew Val was doing everything she could to keep her comfortable. Has she ever said how much she likes her therapist?

It was an hour later, after Val and Astrid had "gotten to know each other". As if Val didn't already know everything about Astrid. It was fun to learn about Val though. Hearing about all the dogs she's ever rescued, and about how she'll find them good homes. She even learned about the year that Val lived in Norway.

A phone rang and Val stood to answer it, leaving the couple in the living room.

Astrid reached down, scratching behind Stormfly's ear. The dog hadn't left her side and she loved it. Hiccup gave her a smile "How do you like her?"

She returned his smile "I love her. Shes so sweet." she laughed, leaning towards Hiccup "She acts like she's known me forever. I like that."

Hiccup's smile grew, reaching over and wrapping an arm around his girlfriend "Gods, I'm so glad to hear that. Cami and my mom never got along. They never even acted like they liked each other." Astrid tilted her head. She had heard bits and pieces about Cami. He never talked much about her, but she does know that he can't stand her. That's all she cares about "They butted heads over something _every_ time we visited."

Astrid adjusted herself so she was able to rest her head on his shoulder "Did you two ever live together?" she wasn't sure if that was too clingy of a question to ask. Is that what he would think? She's not clingy, just… Curious.

Hiccup laughed, tugging Astrid closer to him "No. You'll be happy to know that you're the first girl I've ever lived with."

She looked up at him "Oh, so how many _guys_ have you lived with before me?"

" _Ha_ you're so funny, milady."

Val walked back into the room followed by a pit bull Astrid had yet to meet. Val sat in the chair across from them, the pit bull curling about at her feet "That was Stoick. He's running a little behind, but he said he's on his way." Val gave Astrid a smile "He's just going to adore you."

"I sure hope so."

The pit bull raised its head, looking over at Astrid as if he was just noticing her. He stood, making his way over towards her. Astrid had always heard about pit bulls. How _mean_ they are. But this one looked so nice and curious. Val studied Astrid's face "Oh, that's Cloudjumper. He's such a sweet thing."

Astrid reached her hand out to pat his head when he rested it in her lap. Hiccup reached over, scratching the dogs ear "He seems it."

"He's misunderstood." Hiccup said with a nod.

"He's _cute_." Astrid said, giving the nod a smile. Stormfly whined next to her, climbing into her lap. Astrid let out a laugh "But not as cute as you."

Hiccup snorted "I wish my own girlfriend talked to _me_ that way."

His fingers danced up her side and she gasped before laughing, shoving his hand away "How dare you _tickle_ me."

Val's face had filled with concerned when she had heard the gasp. She knows how sensitive Astrid can be toward things, but once she heard the laugh, she sighed. Good. He wasn't doing anything that was bothering her. It should be weird that Val knows _so_ much about their relationship.. More than she ever wanted to know about her sons relationship. Astrid, who normally showed whenever she was uncomfortable, didn't seem to find any of it weird.

It was nice seeing Hiccup happy. Especially since the girl making him that happy has troubles keeping _herself_ happy. It was even better seeing Astrid with a genuine smile on her face. Val had to admit that she was incredibly happy that these two found each other.

 **00000**

When Stoick arrived, Astrid was shocked. He was nothing what she was expecting. She could safely say that Hiccup looks more like his mother. Stoick was _huge,_ and she thought Hiccup was tall. Stoick practically towered over her.

Once he sat down and started talking though, she found that they have more in common than she thought. He was captain of his high school soccer team, and so was Astrid when she was finally in a good home. He was in to watching football on Sundays and so was she. He was more athletic than she thought he was going to be.

Hiccup leaned over to Astrid towards the end of the dinner, placing a kiss on her cheek and picking up her empty plate "I'll be right back." she nodded, giving him that smile he loves and turned back to his dad.

Hiccup was more than happy to see them bonding. It made him happy that Astrid liked his parents, but most importantly, he was glad they seemed to like her. Astrid is one of the most important people in his life, and if his parents didn't like her, he wasn't sure what he would do.

Val walked in a few seconds after Hiccup, setting her dish in the sink "Your father approves of her."

"I see that. He's never openly shown to liking someone before." Hiccup said with a laugh. He glanced over at his mom "What about you? How do you feel about her?"

Val could read her sons face like the back of her hand. She can tell the minute that he asked the question that he was nervous that she doesn't like Astrid. What if he had misjudged it and his mom couldn't stand her? He has no idea that it's the complete opposite though. Val loves Astrid like her own child and has for the past thirteen years. She gave him a smile "I adore her. She's absolutely beautiful and sweet. Is she good to you?"

Hiccup let out a relieved sigh and leaned against the counter, staring into the dining room at Astrid "You have no idea, mom." Val raised an eyebrow, of course she _knew_. She was positive that Astrid wasn't lying about their relationship "She wakes up before me most days. On those days, I'll wake up and she'll have breakfast waiting for me. She burns the eggs almost every time, but I don't even care."

Val watched his face as he talked. He looked like a teenager in love again. She missed seeing her son so happy "And those nights when Gobber keeps me late, I'll go home to dinner waiting and even if she's tired, she'll still be awake just to ask me how my day was."

Val can honestly say her job is making her feel bad. She hates that Astrid hasn't told him anything, and he's infested in her that Val knows that when Astrid finally does tell him, he's not going to run or leave like she thinks. She made a mental note to talk to Astrid about it during her next session.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Do you do the same for her?"

"Of course! Whenever I wake up before her, she gets breakfast in bed. Or, on those days she has therapy I'll have lunch waiting for her when she gets home. I just love having someone who supports me as much as I support them."

Astrid caught his eye and sent him a smile before turning to his dad and saying something before standing and heading to the kitchen. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, that smile still on her face as she hugged him "As much as I like it here, I'm getting tired."

Hiccup nodded, slipping an arm around her waist. "Yeah, me too. I do have work in the morning, too." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, looking over at his mom "I think we're going to head out."

Val let out a sigh. She loved having her son home, and Astrid just made it even better. Her eyes landed on something behind Astrid and she smiled "Oh! I have something for you."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and Astrid tilted her head. What could fall possibly have for her? She glanced up at her boyfriend and even he looked confused. Apparently just giving Hiccup's girlfriends things is something she doesn't do often. As she watched his face, a slow smile started forming. Her eyebrows furrowed together. What was he smiling at?

Val came walking back over, Stormfly in her arms. Astrid's jaw dropped. Hiccup's dropped his hand from her waist and nudged her forward. Was Val really going to _give_ her Stormfly? Astrid could barely take care of herself most the time, how was she ever going to take care of a dog?

"Stormfly doesn't normally warm up to people so easily. She's been in need of a new home for years now. Hiccup has always loved her, and I know you two will take care of her."

"Val -"

Stormfly wiggled her way out of Val's arms and towards Hiccup who was holding his arms out for her "We'll take her. I know once she comes out of her shock, she'll be happy."

Astrid could cry. Besides Hiccup, no one had ever given her anything. One thing she's always wanted was a dog, but even as a kid she knew having a dog in that kind of home would be bad. She's finally in a good place with a good guy, Stormfly is the dog she's always wanted.

Before she could stop herself, she was rushing forward and throwing her arms around Val "Thank you so much, Val."

Hiccup smiled at the scene, his two favorite people getting along. This is something he's always wanted. Astrid pulled away, giving Val a smile. She took a deep breath, turning to face Hiccup and gave him that smile "Ready?"

Hiccup stepped forward, holding on to Stormfly as he pressed a kiss to his moms cheek "I'll call you later."

Val nodded, hugging him and then Astrid "I'm hoping to see you two soon. Don't forget to say bye to your father, Hiccup."

Hiccup waved a hand around, rolling his eyes "Yeah, I won't."

 **00000**

"Sorry Stormfly," Astrid said, scratching the dogs ear "we don't have any dog food yet. You're stuck with cat food for now."

Stormfly didn't seem to mind having to eat cat food. She ate it right up.

Astrid smiled, walking towards the bedroom door. She decided she'd leave the door open just a crack so Stormfly could come and go as she pleased. Hiccup was already laying on the bed, shirtless, to Astrid's joy. He was doing something on his phone and didn't notice her.

She walked swiftly to the bed, jumping on to it and pushing his phone away from his face. He blinked in surprise before smiling "Well, hi." she leaned down, pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss "What was that for?"

She ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his eyes so she could see them better and letting out a contented sigh "I just love you."

Hiccup reached over, wrapping an arm around her to pull her into his side. He pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you, too. You're being awfully cuddly tonight."

She shrugged, throwing a leg over his. When they first started dating, she hated the cuddling. She hated being touched in general. Hiccup brought out this side of her that she never knew she even had. Turns out, Astrid's a cuddler. She loves it, and she loves being close to him.

"It's just been a good night. I'm in a good mood."

Hiccup wrapped his other arm around her, closing his eyes "It has been a pretty good night, hasn't it?" Astrid hummed, nodding against his chest. He tightened his hold on her waist "Next month is Thanksgiving."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, looking up at him "Yeah?"

Hiccup kept his eyes closed but he smiled "Are you going to spend Thanksgiving with me?"

She propped herself up on her elbow, studying his face. Was he being serious? She would usually spend any holiday with her family or alone. She had never had a Holiday before that she actually spent with someone. She fought back a smile "Is that an offer?" he nodded, opening his eyes and looking at her "The yes. Yeah, I'd love to spend Thanksgiving with you."

He reached a hand up, placing it on the back of her neck and pulling her down for a kiss "Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I have this friend.. He's not really a friend, I guess, but he texted me and said he was stopping by for Thanksgiving because he was going to be in town. I can't stand the guy. And I'm thankful that you'll be there with me."

Astrid smiled, kissing his cheek "Don't worry, babe. I'm tough. If he bothers you, I can take care of him."

Hiccup squeezed her side "I can always count on you, milady."

Astrid rolled away from him, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt to get him to look at her "Come over here so we can end our night even better."


	3. Chapter Three

_**Time skip to Thanksgiving.  
**_ _ **Hiccup and Astrid had a lovely month together between then and now. Here comes the fun.**_

 _ **Come on guys. Only one review on the last chapter? That makes me sad.**_

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER**_

 _ **I feel incredibly bad for just writing this about my Astrid. I love her so much.  
**_ _ **I've made it a goal to make every chapter of this story 2,000+ words and that's going well so far. This chapter is almost 3,000!**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _Astrid pushed herself into the corner with her good hand, her other one was held over her mouth. She quickly reached forward, closing the closet door until it was only open a crack like she found it. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her forehead on them and tried to even out her breathing._

 _This wasn't how it was suppose to end up._

 _Her head shot up when she heard the footsteps enter the room and she started breathing faster. She watched out of the crack of the door for the person "Astrid? Where are you? I just need to talk to you."_

 _Just the sound of that voice sent chills down her spine._

 _The steps paused and Astrid could see him standing right outside the door. She knows if he opens the door she won't be able to fight him off like usual. Her arm hurt, her head hurts, everything hurts. He did some real damage on her this time._

 _He laughed and Astrid jerked back, almost slamming her head in to the wall. He pulled open the door, glaring down at her "I thought you were smarter than this, Astrid. A closet? You could have found a better hiding spot."_

 _He grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. Astrid tried to fight him but she didn't have the energy or strength. She tried to pull her arm away but he only tightened his hold on her wrist "Did you think you could get away from me that easily?"_

" _Let me go!" she tried again to pull her arm out of his grasp "Daniel, you don't have to do this. Just let me go. Please."_

" _Begging has never suited you."_

 _He let go of her arm, shoving her against the wall. He brought his hands up to her neck and she gasped "You aren't getting away from me. This is over when I say it is."_

 _His grip tightened on her throat, pulling one hand away and raising it…._

Astrid shot up in bed gasping for air, her hands flying to her throat. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in a long time. Since before Hiccup. What had brought that on? She hadn't even _thought_ about Daniel in a month.

She jumped, pushing the hand that touched her away "Gods, Hiccup, you scared me."

He shook his head, sitting up and reaching towards her again. He rest his hand on her waist and she sighed, leaning in to him "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Nightmare?"

Astrid nodded. When they first got together, Astrid had nightmares often. He had gotten use to her waking up and just sitting there trying to calm herself down. She would never let him comfort her, and it had always bothered him. The last few times she had a nightmare, she turned to him for comfort.

He laid down, pulling her with him "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, reaching an arm around him "Just hold me. Please."

Hiccup ran his hand up her back. One thing he wished more than anything is that Astrid would tell him what was wrong. What she was having nightmares about. She was shaking bad and that worried him. Whatever it was scared her.

"Can you distract me?" she looked up at his face "Talk about something.. Anything to keep my distracted."

Hiccup kissed her forehead before letting his head fall back to the pillow "It's Thanksgiving. We get to spend our first holiday together. With my parents, of course." Hiccup learned long time ago that just talking helped her calm down and fall back asleep. She never seemed to care what about, but talking never failed for her "My mom is excited to see you again. So is my dad, actually. He called the other day and told me he hoped we were still together because there's going to be a game on and he wants to watch it with you."

Astrid had to smile at that. Hiccup had told her that Stoick has never warmed up to someone so easily – him included. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved the feeling of being _approved_ by his parents. She nodded against his chest and he took it as a sign to continue.

"I have a little sister."

She lifted her head at that, raising an eyebrow "What?"

"I've never told you about her?" Astrid shook her head "Her name is Heather."

"Wait," Astrid pushed herself up so she was sitting, staring at him with a raised eyebrow "Heather is your sister? I always thought she was just this girl you talked to all the time."

Hiccup laughed, reaching over and resting his hand on her knee "No! She's my sister. Would you really be okay with me talking to another girl _that_ much?"

Astrid shook her head with a smile "Of course not. But I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't talk to. Tell me more about her."

Hiccup sighed, giving her knee a squeeze "She's twenty. You two are pretty alike, I think you'll get along. She can have a real attitude if someone bothers her enough. We don't look alike, really. Same eyes but that's about it. She has black hair."

"Where does the black hair come from?"

Hiccup shrugged "I'm not really sure, honestly."

Astrid leaned down, pressing her lips to his "Thank you." she mumbled against his lips.

He smiled "Anytime, milady."

 **00000**

"Should I be nervous to meet this friend of Hiccup's?"

Val and Astrid were in the kitchen, making the dinner. Astrid had never gotten to help cook Thanksgiving dinner before. She had the chance and she took it. Val seemed to appreciate the help she was getting, and it didn't hurt that Astrid was fun to talk to.

"No, he's just.. He's something else. I don't have a problem with him, but Stoick says he doesn't trust him." Val shrugged, opening the oven and checking on the turkey "Hiccup doesn't like him much either."

Astrid tilted her head, staring down at the pie she had helped make "Hiccup likes everyone. He must be a bad person if Hiccup doesn't even like him."

Val shook her head "Hiccup has this long story about Dan trying to drown him when they were little."

"Dan." Astrid repeated the name. Hiccup has never talked about Dan before. He must really hate this guy "Hiccup just doesn't seem like he could hate anyone."

"Oh, he doesn't _hate_ many people. Hiccup holds grudges."

Astrid made it a point to never get on his bad side. But then again she tries hard not to get on anyones bad side again. She's been there before and she definitely isn't going back.

There was a knock at the door and then Hiccup's voice "I'll get it!"

Astrid smiled. Thanksgiving is going to be good. She's with her boyfriend and his family and she felt like nothing could ruin her mood at all.

"Astrid, will you take this out and set it on the table?"

Astrid nodded, picking up the pie she was holding "Yeah, sure."

She made her way to the dining room, the pie she made in her hand. She stared down at it, hoping it was good. Baking was never easy for her.

She took one step out of the kitchen and froze. That red hair, the blue tattoo on his face. She knows that face anywhere.

Daniel.

Astrid felt as if her entire body went numb. The next thing she heard was the sound of something crashing to the ground. Hiccup looked over at her "Astrid, are you okay?"

Astrid shook her head avoiding all eye contact with Daniel but she could feel his eyes on her. Hiccup raced over to her, kneeling down in front of her to help her clean up. He took notice on how her hands were shaking and not looking up at all. He reached over, resting his hand on hers "Hey. Look at me."

Astrid only glanced at him, but it got his attention "What happened?"

His voice was so soft and she wanted to tell him everything. About Daniel and what he did to her, about her parents, about foster care, about his mom being her therapist. _Everything._ She opened her mouth but looked past him and caught Daniel's eye. She shook her head "It's nothing. It just slipped out of my hand."

Val knelt down, resting a hand on Astrid's shoulder "Astrid -"

"I'm so sorry, Val. I didn't mean to."

"Astrid it's okay. Accidents happen."

Astrid was shaking her head. Her hands were still shaking too bad to keep a hold of anything. She feels horrible for breaking the plate, and she doesn't want to be in the same room as him at all. Her nightmare came back, hitting her full force.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

She shot to her feet, running towards one of the bathrooms. Gods, this is going to be her worst thanksgiving ever. She feels sick, embarrassed, mad. She was almost positive that she felt everything. Hiccup is going to hate her, isn't he? This has to be his worst Thanksgiving, too.

There was a knock at the door and she automatically thought the worst. Daniel was coming to finish off what he started. How does Hiccup even know him? She's going to have to tell Hiccup about Daniel at least so she won't have to see him ever again.

And he tried to drown Hiccup? She could kill him.

"Astrid?"

She felt a wave of relief wash over her when she heard Hiccup's voice. She stood on shaking knees and pulled the door open. Hiccup was standing there, a sad look on his face "Babe, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, stepping in to the bathroom and closing the door behind him "I don't care about the plate at all. What happened? Are you sick?" he cupped her face, studying her before bringing a hand to her forehead.

If she wasn't so shaken up she'd smile at his concern.

"I'm fine, I just.." she sighed, leaning against the counter before deciding to sit down "I need… I _have_ to tell you something."

He furrowed his eyebrows, sitting next to her and reaching over for her hand. She bit her lip, staring down at their linked hands. He wouldn't leave her, right? It's in the past. It would give him more of a reason to hate Daniel, and she's okay with that. Is she really going to do this? She's never told anyone but Val about what happened.

"My ex… The one I've mentioned but refuse to talk about. He did some things to me that I'll never forget, and… And those nightmares that I've been having have been about _him_."

Hiccup took a deep breath, squeezing her hand "Astrid.. You don't have to tell me."

"I don't have to.. But I want to. You're so… So good to me. You deserve to know."

Hiccup watched her face. He had a feeling about what she was going to tell him, and he hated how scared she looked. Astrid was never suppose to look like that.

"Okay." she let out a sigh, using her sleeve to wipe her eyes "This ex.. It's… It was Daniel."

She felt Hiccup tense up, and her nerves set in. Was he mad? Was he going to leave? She glanced at his face. He was staring at the wall straight ahead, this look on his face she's never seen before. "It wasn't the best relationship, obviously. Your mom told me about how he tried to drown you as a kid, and I could kill him for that. But I dated him. For four months."

When she paused Hiccup let go of her hand, bringing it around her shoulder, pulling her in to his side. She almost felt better, but having to _retell_ what happened was making her feel worse.

"He uhm… He was _terrible."_

"I believe it."

She forced a smile, adjusting herself so she could be closer to him "He acted so nice when I met him and when we first got together. He had me _fooled._ The first month was good, but when we got into the second month is when things went downhill. I made the mistake of talking to my brother. You know, Eret. Daniel didn't believe me that he was my brother because we look nothing alike, and he didn't believe that Eret was adopted and that's when he… When he hit me for the first time."

Hiccup's arm dropped to her waist and tightened protectively. Someone.. Someone _hit_ Astrid? Hit _his_ girlfriend? He knows he's not the strongest person out there, but he would do anything to protect Astrid.

"It just.. Progressed from there." she wiped her eyes again, staring straight forward "It ended up getting worse. He would get mad and hit me over the smallest things. When I thought it couldn't get any worse he.. He… Ra.. Assaulted me."

Hiccup was silent. He always had something to say. A sarcastic remark or something to make her feel better. When she looked up, she was shocked. He's not suppose to look like that. That… Angry. He is never suppose to have that look in his eyes. Like he wants to kill someone.

"Astrid.. He raped -"

"Please don't say it."

"I could.. I could kill him."

Astrid shook her head, a small smile coming to her face "You won't. I'll kill him first." she leaned her head on his shoulder "I haven't seen him since. The last time I saw him, my last night ever in that house of his, he.. He tried to kill me."

His grip on her waist was almost painful. She wanted to push his hand away, but she also didn't want him to stop touching her. She needed him, and she needed to know he was there.

"It's that memory that I always dream about. He choked me, broke my wrist, busted my head." she pushed her bangs out of the way and pointed to a scar going from her hairline and down to a little about her eyebrow "I have the scar right here." Hiccup frowned. She always worse her bangs down, he would have never noticed it, but he wishes he did. "It was one of the worst days of my life. When he went to sleep, I left. I left all my things, my phone, purse, wallet, _everything._ I just needed out."

Hiccup wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her close to him "Gods, Astrid. I swear I won't let him near you. We'll leave whenever you want, I can get mom to make him leave -"

"I love you. I just want you to stay with me."

"I love you, too." he kissed her crown "I'll stay with you all night."

 **00000**

It was an hour later when they finally came out of the bathroom. Hiccup had a hold on Astrid's hand, and he had no plans of letting her go. He could tell by her face how much she appreciated it.

Val walked over, cupping her face "Are you alright?"

Astrid could hear the therapist in her voice. She nodded slowly, smiling towards Hiccup "Yeah. Hiccup.. He made me feel better."

Val let out a relieved sigh, dropping her hands. She had wanted more than anything to go after her, but Hiccup insisted he go talk to her. It was a good choice then if Astrid came back out in a good mood.

Neither Hiccup or Astrid heard the footsteps behind them. Astrid about jumped out of her skin when he started talking "So! Brother, who's the girl?"

Hiccup tugged Astrid behind him, putting a smile on his face "Astrid." his smile fell, and Astrid didn't like the look on his face at all "But you already knew that."

Daniel smiled at Hiccup and Astrid, he reached forward, touching the ends of her braid. Hiccup's frown deepened, he took a step back, taking Astrid with him. He smacked Daniel's arm away "Don't touch her."

"Oh brother, don't be like that." Daniel laughed, waving his hand around.

Astrid cringed at the laugh.

Their front door burst open, and in walked a girl Astrid didn't recognize "Family! I'm home!"

Hiccup smiled, tugging on Astrid's hand to pull her over towards his sister. Only once they were there did he let go to hug Heather "It's been too long, sister."

Heather nodded, laughing "I know! Mom, dad. I hope you don't mind that I brought someone with me."

Val smiled, walking over and giving her daughter a hug "We don't mind at all. The more the merrier. Who is it?"

Astrid tilted her head. She recognized the figure walking in. She broke in to a smile, leaving Hiccup's side leaving him confused "Eret!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "That's your brother?"

Astrid threw her arm around Eret's shoulder with some trouble. He was bulky and taller than her, but she managed "Yeah! Eret, Hiccup. Hiccup, Eret."

"You have a sister?" Heather asked, crossing her arms "And _you're_ dating his sister?" she turned on her brother, pointing a finger in his face.

"Hey, I've been dating Astrid longer."

Eret's smile fell. He gently pushed Astrid away from him, walking past both Heather and Hiccup and glaring over at Daniel "What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?"


End file.
